1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to the attachment of accessories to military and law enforcement tactical equipment, belts, vehicles, or other objects, surfaces, or materials. More particularly, some embodiments relate to the attachment or optional mounting of firearms or assault rifles onto tactical equipment, belts, vehicles, or other objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current popular method for attachment of an assault rifle onto tactical equipment is the use of nylon webbing as a sling. The sling is configured in such a manner that it creates a loop of webbing from the rifle at one point, around the individual and back to the rifle at the same point or other point depending on individual preference.
As the sling is a simple loop of material around the individual, it provides no real retention of the rifle during other activities that require the rifle to be out of the way and secure. When the weight of the rifle is solely loaded on the sling without the individual touching the rifle, the rifle is referred to as “slung”. When the rifle is slung to the front position, side position, or the back of the body, it is not held in position by anything other than gravity tension on the sling and the lack of movement by the individual. If the individual were to climb, walk, run, bend over, or fall down, the rifle would move out of its intended position. Therefore, there exists a need to facilitate a convenient and secure attachment and detachment method of the rifle or other firearm and/or one or more accessories to tactical equipment, belts, vehicles, or other objects.